The Cause of Darkness
by Miss Court-A-Doo
Summary: Tom Riddle’s reason to forever be Lord Voldemort: Bellatrix Black. Companion oneshot to “Fighting Fate.” Just a bunch of dark angsty stuff I had an idea for. I know Voldemort can't love, just bare with me.


**The Cause of Darkness**

Lord Voldemort watched in frustration as the young Potter boy took the form of a stag. That wasn't the frustrating part: it was the fact that as this amateur animagus galloped away, little Lily Marie was hanging onto the animals neck for dear life.

"Damnit, Bella, she's getting away!" he cried. There were only muffled screams came from behind him. He turned to see Bellatrix on the floor, being mauled to pieces by the large black dog. "Oh, bloody hell... Accio wand!"

He may have been dark wizard himself, but he was still growing in his abilities and capacity. Therefore, he could only use wand-less magic to do small things, such as the 'Accio' spell. He needed a wand for what he intended to do to that damn Potter boy and the precious Lily Marie.

Voldemort's wand flew to his hand and he instantly shot a deathly spell in their direction, but he missed, blowing the large doors open for their perfect escape. As soon as Lily and James were out of view and the dust had settled, a vicious looking werewolf was growling rabidly at the man with red eyes.

"Well, that was nice of young Potter, but I think it's time to leave now. Come, Bella." he demanded. He turned and approached her on the floor, cursing Padfoot.

"Oh, get off, you damn dog." he mumbled, giving the dog a swift kick. The dog whimpered away, past the werewolf. Voldemort picked up a bloody mess that was Bellatrix and looked up to see a werewolf running at him full force.

"You can run and hide all you want," his loud voice echoed through the castle. "But we will meet again, Lily Marie. And then, you will be mine."

Mere seconds before the snarling Moony met with him, Voldemort and Bellatrix apparated away…

Once inside their refuge, Bellatrix suddenly had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," she quietly sobbed, as Voldemort carried her to her quarters. Apparently, she was not only suffering from her serious wounds, but also mental anquish.

"Hush, Bella." He told her. "Your wounds will soon be healed and we will have another attempt at Lily Marie."

"But I failed you." She said defiantly. "You must kill me now, I won't live with the shame…"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, dear Bella," Voldemort chuckled, laying her gently on her bed. "I need you to rest. You are my most valuable Death Eater, dependable and loyal. I need you by my side when I decide to take on the task of tracking her down again. Will you do that for me, Bella?"

"Of course, my Lord," she said with a tearful sigh.

"Now, sleep…" he muttered a healing spell, to mend the rips and scrapes all over her delicate form… the rip from the corner of her mouth down to her chin… the two fang marks in her neck… her clothes were shreds... her body was still giving random shudders from the impact. He mumbled another almost incoherent spell, and immediately her eyelids began to droop, falling deeply into sleep as the Dark Lord left her chambers…

---

The Dark Lord may have left the room, but she was ever in his thoughts.

What was he to do with her?

She was the witch of his dreams. She was wicked and devious, ruthless and dangerous, fatally attractive… fatal in about every aspect of her, actually.

Yes indeed. She had a wicked smile, and a devious laugh. Ruthless attitude, dangerous knowledge of torturing spell and wondrous access to unkown black arts… But how could this be? How could he let this happen? Him, the King of all Darkness and everything Evil in the Wizarding World… had he fallen in…

No, it wasn't possible.

But she was so… like him. They were so similar it was almost… scary? Maybe that's why she had captured his heart so. They were so alike, in every way. Both physically pleasing, almost evenly equipped in magic, and equally firm in their evil stances of taking over the world and clearing it of dirty blood and all those horrid muggles.

So didn't that mean anything? If they were so similar in everything… didn't they belong together?

She was his most loyal and accomplished Death Eater. She deserved to stand by his side, not behind him. Equally fortified, King and Queen over the soon-to-be New Wizarding World. She deserved more than a simple rank, a casual title. Something more official, more intimate…

_The devil's bride, perhaps?_

He wondered if Bella would accept such an absurd notion. How would she feel about becoming the bride of the devil himself?

Well, there was only one way to find out…

---

"Bellatrix Black, requesting your presence, my Lord," said the annoying voice of Wormtail.

"Ah, right on time. Do let her in, Wormtail." He said.

She walked into the room, and for the first time in his life, Lord Voldemort felt that he actually had a heart. It was surging, twisting, causing strange emotions in his being.

What the hell was he supposed to say exactly? _'Forgive me, dear Bella. You are the perfect witch for me and I have accidentally fallen in love with you. Would you like to be my bride? We can rule the world together, evil hand in evil hand…' _Not bloody likely. He was Lord Voldemort, damnet. He would never beg for forgiveness from someone beneath him, let alone a woman.

But this wasn't just any woman. This was Bellatrix Black.

Oh, he couldn't do it.

"What can I do for you, Bella?" he asked congenially.

"I... uh… " she said apprehensively.

"Are you all right, dear?" he asked.

"Well… I'm requesting permission to leave for the weekend, my Lord." She said in an unsteady voice.

"Leave? Where are you going?" he questioned.

"I'm getting married."

His newfound heart suddenly sank. _Who is he? The bastard, I'll kill him…_ was his murderous thought.

"Really? To whom?"

"Rudolpho Lestrange. He's also a very faithful Death Eater, my Lord. He's actually away with Nott researching up on the 'Godric's Hollow' information you requested."

"Is that so?" he said, his countenance growing darker by the second, his fake heart once again slipping away into oblivion.

It was many long moments later when Bellatrix looked up at him questionably when he had uncharacteristically not answered her question. He was looking away dazedly, appearing almost agitated or… in pain?

"My Lord?" she asked.

He looked down at her, her dark mysterious eyes looking up at him in concern. But concern wasn't enough – he wanted more. Unfortunately, it wasn't his to have. She wasn't his to have. Damn.

"Of course, Bella."

"Thank you, my Lord." She said, bowing deeply before turning and exiting, leaving Lord Voldemort alone once again.

That was always how it ended – him, alone. He was never meant to be truly happy. Any silly notion of choosing a bride, wether it be Bella or any other witch, was now gone. Never again would he consider such a thing. He was Lord of chaos and madness, evil and danger, lonliness and darkness. He would rule alone. Always alone…

What a ridiculous thing, love. It made fools out of the surest of men, and it only caused pain; heartbreaking mind-boggling pain. No, it was only the figment of some nutzy witch's imagination, while she rotted away in Azkaban… nothing more. Nothing.

His dear Bella… she was off to marry some other damned wizard. A loyal follower, no doubt. But still, his chest burned with … no emotion he'd ever felt. Betrayal, jealousy, heartbreak… these were all new feelings for the Dark Lord, and he didn't' know how to handle them.

Now more than ever, he was sure of who he was. No longer was he Tom Riddle, a filthy half-blood wizard, capable of obtaining anything and anyone he wanted. No longer was he a charismatic man, capable of wooing woman or feeling human emotions. He was now and forevermore Lord Voldemort, King over all Evil: emotionless, cold and unfeeling. He was a heartless monster, incapable of love.

Though Bellatrix would remain a lowly Death Eater, still loyal and dependable as ever, she would ever be the one who helped him fully understand who he really was, and forever would be: The Dark Lord Voldemort.

---

**A/N: There we go…I'm sorry if they all seem OOC, I really couldn't tell. I'm really apprehensive about writing bad guys (i.e. Voldemort, Draco, even freakin Jack Sparrow) I guess I have such a golden heart, I can't write bad people... LoL – I dunno. Review and let me know how I did, what you think, if it sucks, if it doesn't, whatever.**

**EDIT 5/11/2005:** Withdrew Eagle's "Witchy Woman" lyrics due to new rules.


End file.
